It's Complicated
by Utsukushii utashi-chan
Summary: He's cold, stubborn and thick-headed. She's indifferent and oblivious to any feelings he sends.. or is she? Can love possibly bloom between these two? Or will a certain blue-haired water mage steal him away? GrayXOC; JuviaXLyon; slightly LyonXOC; one-sided JuviaXGray. My second fanfic not Harvest moon related! Achievement! Ha ha ha (poker face)
1. Meet the new fruitcake

Hello my dearies! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! :D Yey! Hihi so hope ya'll enjoy and don't forget to make a review okie? ;)

Lotsa Love,  
Utashi-chan

* * *

_Urghh... grr... urggh.._ My stomach starts to churn. "Oi, Natsu! Are you sure you know the right way?" I called out to the hot head 'dragon-slayer' leading the group. Natsu shot me a look then answered a very loud yes. Sheesh. I was just asking. I rolled my eyes at him and just shut up. Oh Great, now here comes Juvia offering me another bottle of water. "Gray-sama! Please have some water!" she said with her usual sweet voice. I gladly took it from her, hoping that it will somehow satisfy my hunger. _Urrrgh... _Nope. That didn't do the trick. I sighed heavily and helplessly rubbed my aching abdomen, trying to calm it down. We are definitely lost. I mean why did Erza even trusted that doofus with this? Natsu can't even read a map and she expected him to have that compass as a guide? I sighed and continued to walk behind the group, both my hands rested on the back of my head. Basking on the warm sun sure felt quite nice for a change of pace. We were on our way back to Magnolia after a tiring three-day job as _pests_ exterminators. Of all the C-rank jobs posted, Lucy just had to pick that one. We dressed up as cats for heaven's sake! Even came up with unbelievable tactics just to catch one measly mouse. And don't even get me started on Juvia. She wore those revealing outfits throughout the journey, even right at this very moment. It's kinda awkward seeing her in those clothes. I thought Juvia was more of the conservative type of gal. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, back to my story. We were sent out to catch a mouse in this HUGE mansion, got beaten up by a bunch of traps that we set up in the first place. Talk about backfire, literally. I think the upside of it all was the 50,000 jewels we received from the job. Yes, 50,000, I repeat. Those guys were really rich eh? Asking a Mage just to get rid of a single mouse, they sure got some nerve.

"Ack! A girl!" Lucy screamed, interrupting my daydreaming. Natsu quickly ran towards the unconscious girl lying on the ground, she was turned to her side facing a large rock. Of course, I didn't panic... though it's not normal to see people lying on the ground like this and... "H-happy! Stop poking her with that stick!" I heard Lucy shout at our feline companion. I sighed yet once again, my arms crossed. I walked towards the scene and crouched down beside the stranger. "Check her pulse." I ordered Lucy. "Hai!" the blonde obediently said. Juvia made herself useful by supporting the girl's head on her lap. "Her pulse seems normal." Lucy reported. I looked back at the girl lying in front of me; she was sorta pale but breathing harmoniously. I stared at her intently. She was wearing an over-sized long-sleeved white polo that complemented her black above the knee skirt, her long dark purple hair under a blue beret. Honestly, I think she wasn't all that bad to look at, she's kinda cute actually. ... I think she's about twelve? But that's just a matter of opinion. My observations were cut short when the girl began to move. "She's waking up!" Lucy exclaimed with glee. The girl squirmed in Juvia's arms then began to sit up, constantly rubbing her sleepy eyes. Wow. That is cute. She looks like a little kid waking up from a nap. Wait. Was she just sleeping?! Her eyes fluttered open then lazily squinted, probably adjusting her view of the situation she was in. She slowly turned to Juvia, the one who cradled her awhile ago. Then to Lucy, next to Natsu and Happy then... "Pervert." she suddenly blurted out pointing right at me. I arched an eyebrow, my arms still crossed. "Wha-t?!" I began with much fury. "Pervert. Pervert." she continued, her voice remained calm and sleepy. What the hell is wrong with this girl?!

"Baka!" Natsu shot at me from behind then smack me right in the face.

"Put on some clothes."

Sigh. Old habits die hard. I was once again on my stripping trance. Embarrassed, I grab my clothes from Juvia who was busy staring as if she was about to engulf me. Wha-? Hey don't get me wrong okay?! Not engulf like you know... That's just an expression and... boy, I'm really starting to sound perverted. So back to the crazy girl just lying unconscious five minutes ago. "What happened? We're you mauled? Attacked? Poisoned? Abandoned?" Lucy began filling the girl with questions. The girl sat there with her sleepy eyes, not answering.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he waved his hand in front of her.

"Pink." The girl replied.

"Pink." She repeated now pointing at Natsu's hair.

"Eh?"

"Pink." Was all she said then began patting Natsu's head saying Pink over and over again.

...**all of them sweats drop**

"A-anoh? So what happened to you?" Lucy asked again trying to break the girl's growing intimate relationship with Natsu's hair. She turned her head slowly, her onyx eyes fixed on the blonde "... I was sleeping."

... **all of them sweats drop again**

"You were sleeping in the middle of the road?!" I shouted. Lucy hit me hard on the head and smiled to the girl as if nothing happened. These people are driving me nuts! "Don't mind him. Why were you sleeping in the middle of the road?" Lucy asked just repeating my outraged statement in a much calmer voice. "Do your parents know your whereabouts? Did you stray from your parents awhile back?" Juvia also joined in the questioning. The four of them including Happy were all sitting beside the strange girl. Meanwhile, Lucy gave me a _time-out_ by sitting ten feet away from the group. Her means of punishment sucks to Erza's in so many levels. Well, at least I'm not hanging upside down from a tree. The girl frowned and crossed her arms "I'm eighteen years old. I can manage on my own." She replied snobbishly to Juvia. Eighteen? She could've fooled anyone. I definitely thought she was just twelve or ten even. "I-I'm sorry! J-Juvia thought you were younger." Juvia apologized quickly. The girl nodded an okay then sat up straight. "... I was actually on my way to Magnolia when I felt the urge to sleep. That nice flower bed seemed like a fluffy pillow..." She explained lazily. I arched an eyebrow, what a strange girl. "We're also on our way to Magnolia! Wanna join us on the way back? I'm Natsu by the way!" Natsu chimed extending his hand to the girl. Is he soft in the head? Offering a complete stranger to accompany us back to Magnolia, I'm sure Natsu's smarter than this, but again I was wrong. I eyed my all time rival and crossed my arms, is he sure it's all right to take her with us back to Magnolia? What if she was part of the dark guild or something?

"... Elizabeth.. Sparks. And I'd rather walk by myself... I'm going to join a guild you see..." I heard her replied to Natsu. "A guild?" Lucy repeated. Elizabeth nodded then continued. "The Fairy Tail guild." Now I'm really getting suspicious. Before Natsu could've even say anything stupid I butt in. "She's right. She seems like she could manage on her own. Let her be." I told the team. Lucy frowned and so did Happy. "Come on, we are on our way back to Magnolia. She should come with us, there are a lot of weirdos out there." Lucy stated. She's right about the weirdo part, there are a lot of them, and I'm looking at one.

"Juvia thinks that we should help Miss Elizabeth get to Magnolia."

"So do I." Natsu agreed to Juvia.

I stared at them darkly but soon gave in. It's three versus one... four, counting Happy. "Hmph. But if she does anything funny.. I won't be taking easy on her." I whispered to Natsu who smack me on the head.

* * *

So we finally managed to get back to Magnolia, Lucy offered to help Elizabeth look for a place to stay. We still haven't told her that we were from Fairy Tail, yep, completely my idea. I walked towards the guild and entered the establishment. I sat next to Cana and settled for an ice cold root beer. Juvia got me some food she said she made herself. I didn't want to be rude so I accepted her gifts, plus I was so hungry at that time. I savoured every bite of it, though it didn't taste that good but I guess it's because of the fact that I haven't eaten for the day that made the food seems so delicious.

"So you're finally here. Where's the rest of the team?" A certain red-headed, armored lady took me by surprise.

"..hesh wish harppee. Pshrobably eashing shomwheresh." I answered with my mouth full.

Erza gave me one of her dark glares and spoke in a low voice. "Don't talk with your mouth full." I swallowed hard after seeing her death stares and nodded vigorously. "All right then. We'll wait for them here together." She declared calming down. Yep. That's Erza for you, one minute she's the scary Titania the next she's the yet again calm and collected _onee-chan_ of the guild. The world definitely is full of weirdos. I took a sip from my glass and sighed in contentment. That finally hit the spot.

"Minna-san! I have some great news!" Mirajane began.

Everyone in the guild quieted down and turned their attention to the young woman. "Master Makarov's daughter is coming to the guild!" she told us. What? I didn't know gramps had a daughter. I mean he does consider everyone in the guild his children, but a child of his own? I would've never thought. "Ha ha ha! Yes. My dear daughter is going to be part of Fairy Tail!" Makarov suddenly boomed out of nowhere. "Have you ever met gramps' daughter?" I asked Cana. "No. Mirajane told me that Master sent her to training when she was just five years old. But I've heard that she's not really his. He found the girl when she was a baby, abandoned on the very footsteps of this guild." She replied settling down her beer on the table. "Yes she is my adopted daughter!" Gramps suddenly said from behind. I rolled my eyes and took a drink and let him do all the talking. "She's a real precious gem! But I wonder where she is? It's not likely of her to be so late!"

Suddenly the doors bursts open and Lucy came in with... oh no. "Minna-san! We're back! Master perfect timing, this is..." The blonde started. Gramps stood up with a wide grin gawking at the sight of Elizabeth. I know that old geezer had a thing for younger women but come on, she looks like a little school girl, although she's just about five inches shorter than me, she have probably already hit puberty and still no... lady features. I sighed and tried to get back to my nice cold drink. "Elizabeth!" Markov interrupted the introductions. "I'm glad you've come home. Everyone! My daughter has returned!"

"...pfffft... WHAT?!" I literally spurted out the root beer in my mouth.

Cana smacked me hard causing me to fall of my chair. She wiped out the spilled drink out of her face then walked away not failing to mutter _Jerk _at my direction. I quickly stood up, adjusting my left shoulder that's been dislocated from the fall. Okay, I'm over reacting, but it really did hurt. "Gray! What on earth are you doing?!" Erza scolded. "That's not how we welcome new guild members." She walked towards Elizabeth and extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you Elizabeth, I'm Erza." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I really can't stand the new girl. "Gray, introduce yourself." Erza suddenly said from behind. I turned around to face her and say no but she got her death threat face on again so I couldn't. "I b-believe Elizabeth and I met just two hours ago, Erza." I tried to deny her demand as politely as possible. "...Yes. We did... You're Red right?" Elizabeth answered before Erza could say anything. Close, Elizabeth. Real close. "Ha ha ha ha! It's Gray." I laughed nervously and corrected the girl. I guess that was enough for Erza because she started giving Elizabeth a tour around the guild. I sat on the stool by the bar and continuously pounded my head on the counter.

"Quite a cutie isn't she?" a cocky voice came from behind.

I turned to look at Loke, two brunette girls snaked around him. I glanced at Elizabeth then back to Loke, I had to agree. She was really cute, but I just really find her awkward. "Yeah she is. But she's really not my type." I told him then continued banging my head. Its bad enough I have to deal with all these people in here, now another fruitcake has joined in the club. "Ha ha! Don't worry Gray, I'm sure you're not her type either." Loke attempt joke fell flat as I gave him a rotten look. "Okay. Okay." He finally got it and went away.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's not much... And this wasn't supposed to be posted today, I'm writing fanfics instead of studyin :)) the ideas just came flooding in and washed out all the biochemistry notes in my brain, plus I wanted to write a fanfic of Gray so badly XD Haha Please post a review! :D Thank you!


	2. The Forbidden Book

**I've updated early cause I'm still not up to studying. Procrastination at its best! Haha ) Anyhoo, hope ya'll enjoy and don't forget to post a review okay? :D**

* * *

The night was humid and cold, just the way I like it. I sat quietly on top of the roof and looked up at the sky. "Lyon's coming tomorrow..." I told myself and smiled. Juvia will certainly be busy to bother me for the next three weeks. I turned my attention towards the town, Magnolia's beauty radiates in the silent night. The streets were empty, houses well lit, the salty smell of the sea lingered in the air. Peace and quiet. I can finally take a break from all those people.

"Gray-sama!"

I spoke to soon.

I looked down to find Juvia and the rest of team Natsu standing by my house. Sigh. "Gray, come down will yah?!" I heard Natsu shout. "Yeah. Yeah." I replied and jumped off from the roof. "... So cool..." I heard Juvia say. I just shrugged and ignored her. Juvia does and say really weird stuff around me. "What's up?" I started. "We've got orders." Erza replied. I cocked an eyebrow and let her continue. "For some strange reason, Master wanted the five of us stay to together for the night." Stay together? "Why? Did something happen?" I questioned her. Erza took a brief moment of silence then turned her gaze to the sky obviously dodging the question. "I don't know." I didn't press further, I knew Erza all too well. She wouldn't give in and tell a secret especially when the order came from gramps. "All right then, let's go inside the house." I told them and turned the door open. "Hold it. We're not going to sleep at your house." Lucy spoke up. I looked at her with a confused face. "What? Then why are you all here?" Lucy didn't answer. She just clasped her hands together and motioned us to get going. I figured we'll be going to Lucy's house again, just like the time when Phantom attacked the guild.

"Eh? Why are we stopping here?" I asked the blonde. "This is where we'll be having the sleepover!" She giggled. "I-is this Juvia's house?" I stuttered. This is way freaky, she lives just beside me?! Just the thought of it sent shivers down my spine. Juvia is a great girl and all, but she's just too obsessed. "No." Lucy replied which made me breathe a little.

"It's Elizabeth's"

"What? I thought the FIVE of us are the ones staying together for the night?" I choked on my words.

"W-well... yeah, the five of us, supposedly. But Juvia insisted she'd come." Lucy explained.

I face palm myself and tried to ease down. Why on earth should I care, right? Erza made her way to the door (painted pink) and knocked on it. Did I mention that the whole house was painted pink? It was a huge cottage painted pink (with a hint of white). This house definitely stood out from all the rest of Magnolia. "... Erza?" Elizabeth poked through the half opened door. "Good evening. May we come in?" Erza greeted her.

"Pink... Everything is pink!" Lucy happily commented as she entered the house.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Yeah. Everything's pink all right. Both of the couches... The dining set... the cabinets... And I thought Juvia was obsessed, this girl is nuts! "... Why... are... you... all... here?" Elizabeth started with her usual layback voice. "Master ordered the five of us... well make that six..." Lucy started to explain. "Lucy you meanie.." Happy complained. "All right, all right... seven, to stay together for the night." "Why?" Elizabeth asked as she arched an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. Okay, I got to admit. That is cute. The panda stuff toy she's cuddling made it even way more kawaii. "Gray-sama? Are you okay?" Juvia worriedly tapped me from behind. I quickly nodded then diverted my attention to another. "Master Makarov didn't really told us the details. Goume." I heard Lucy apologize. "... It's all right. But I'm afraid my room isn't big enough." Elizabeth told her. "That won't be a problem Elizabeth, Gray, Natsu and Happy will gladly sleep on the couch." Erza smirked with her arms folded. "What? Why do I have to be with droopy eyes?" Natsu began protesting. "Well, I wouldn't want to sleep with you either, pointy eyes." Did that came out wrong or what? "No complaining..." the scary Erza was using her powerful skills yet again. Both Natsu and I began to tremble. "Heh heh.. we were only joking right, Natsu?" I covered up. "Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Natsu laughed along with me. "J-juvia could stay with Gray-sama if Natsu doesn't like." Juvia suddenly suggested, her face turning red. "N-no, no! Natsu would gladly accompany me, right Natsu?" I declined. "The boys will sleep here." Erza told her off. Thaaaank you Erza!

* * *

The girls went upstairs leaving the three of us behind. As expected, Happy began poking around, Natsu fell instantly asleep and I... well I did some _investigating_... of her stuff that is. I rummaged through the bookshelves and deep within some pile of magic and medical books, I found something interesting. It was a medium sized pink book entitled _Diary._ I have never heard of something like that before so I began reading it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Master Makarov told me he was sending me to training. It sounds scary but I didn't have a choice but to comply. I feel really sad, this will be the last day I'll be seeing onee-chan. I don't really want to go but Master said I have to get stronger or I will never be able to see what's in his guild. I bet it is a wonderful place. I've never been inside but I know it is. Onee-chan told me so when she comes to the house and teaches me my lessons. I have to get stronger to finally join Fairy tail._

What the heck is this? Gramps is part of the story? Well, I mean he is pretty famous but why make a story and make him a character? What a strange book. I flipped through the pages, all of them started with _Dear Diary_, how peculiar. I decided to skip to the last page (well the last page was actually empty, so let's just say I skipped to the last page with the writings) to find out what happened in the end.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally came back to Magnolia after thirteen years of training. The town hasn't change a bit. I was really excited to come home. I'm finally joining Master's guild. Earlier today I met a couple of people, a nice lady named Lucy who helped me find a house to stay in. Happy, the flying cat. Then there was Juvia, Natsu (his hair was pink... it was so cute) and Gray, the pervert._

I almost tore the book into half when I read _Gray, the pervert_ but decided to continue my _investigation._

_I was sleeping beside a big cozy rock you see, and when I woke up, I saw the man naked, only with his boxers on. Even though he had a toned and muscular body, he didn't have to show it off like that. But even so, I find him rather cute._

I closed the book, my heart was pumping fast and my face was burning. I have a feeling that I shouldn't have read it. I quickly scouted the area to see if I've been caught reading the _forbidden book_. I saw Natsu peacefully sleeping and Happy busy eating. Good. I settled the book back to its place and flopped on the couch. "O-oi Happy. Go to sleep already." I shouted to the cat. I heard him replied an "Aye." Then obediently laid next to Natsu then fell asleep. I turned off the lights, leaving a small lamp lit. I stripped off my shirt then lay on the couch and tried to sleep but I couldn't. _But even so, I find him rather cute. _The same line came repeating in my head. Does she really think I'm... cute? I kept asking myself this when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I pretended to be asleep and just waited to see who it was. I snuck a peek with my left eye half open. It was Elizabeth. I felt my heart pounding very fast again. She had two pillows and some blankets in her hands. First she walked towards Natsu and carefully placed a pillow below his head then she put a blanket around him and Happy. Then she walked towards me, I closed my eyes shut and waited for something to happen. ... a minute has passed and... Nothing. What's she doing? I opened my eyes half way to find her staring at me. Oh shit. I felt my face burning even more. Does she notice? I shut my eyes close again. Saying shit over and over again, in my mind of course.

"... I know you're not sleeping." She suddenly said. My cover's been blown. I quickly sat up and began to stutter "W-what are you doing anyway?" I asked looking down, perfectly avoiding eye contact. "... I was just going to give you guys these." She replied, referring the pillows and blankets. I grabbed the pillow from her and threw it to the end side of the sofa and flopped back down. "Thanks." I muttered still avoiding to look at her; I covered my eyes with my right arm, my left hand on my bare stomach. "... Good night." She said, almost in a whisper. "Same to you." I replied. The room fell silent again and I decided it was time to sleep, but before I drifted off, I felt a sheet of fabric slowly giving warmth to my cold body. I again stole a quick look at the kind soul who took time to place a blanket on this ill-mannered guy.

It was Elizabeth.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it? :D Sorry, it was quite short XD Heh heh... Come on! Make my day and post a review will yah?:D**


	3. Strike One

Here is Chapter 3! :D Enjoy and please post a review!

* * *

"BREAKFAST!"

I woke up at the sound of Natsu's voice booming in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and found Happy flying over my head saying "Breakfast" over and over. Annoying cat. I grabbed the pillow under my head and threw it at him. ... Bull's eye.

"...aye..." I heard him say weakly as he fell on the cold hard ground.

I slowly sat up and did some stretches. Sleeping on the couch wasn't that bad, it was actually comfortable. ... I woke up later than Natsu... that has got to be some sort of a record. My eyes were still heavy and I just wanted to lie back again and sleep, but Erza was already awake, go figure. And I'll definitely be in big trouble if I don't wake up now.

"Good morning Gray-sama!" Juvia greeted me, her eyes twinkling in delight as he stared at my body. That certainly sent me shivers down right to the core. She freaks me out sometimes. I sighed and bid her a stale G'morning then stood up.

"I wonder what kind of food we'll be eating today?!" Natsu asked himself.

"Let's eat at the newly opened diner in town!" Lucy suggested to him. Natsu grinned and nodded an okay before prancing around the house talking about food.

"I hope they have Ramen! Oh wait, how about chicken pasta? No, I'd like some curry instead! Wait! No. Hey I'm hungry! Let's go!" Natsu rampaged. Sigh. Annoying Natsu. I smacked his head. He stopped abruptly and faced me, his eyes fuming with anger. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM DROOPY EYES?!" I smacked him again, no reason actually, I just felt like it. "Argh! Let's take this outside!" he challenged. I huffed and shrugged, which made him a LOT angrier. I love teasing that guy... yeah, I know what you guys are thinking. Not that kind of tease, don't get all dirty on me okay?

"Enough." Erza cut in with the death glare look on her face.

Both of us immediately stopped and put on our little show which is act-buddy-buddy-with-each-other-when-Erza-is-looking. Normally that would convince her but this time it was different. "Gray!" Erza suddenly called. I froze and nervously turned to her.

"Gray." I heard her repeat, I think. I was too nervous to hear anything.

"Gray." She spoke in a much louder voice which made me even more frightened.

"Y-yes?" I finally managed to reply.

Here it comes. Oh shit. Here it comes.

"... Go upstairs and wake up Elizabeth."

"Eh?"

"Go upstairs and wake up Elizabeth."

"Whew. I thought you were gonna ask me to take a shovel and bury myself or something." I breathed out, finally calming down.

Erza looked down at me and made a face, informing me to heed her instructions immediately. I nodded and frantically dashed upstairs. I took a deep breath and composed myself. What a way to start a morning. Anyway, It is quite roomy up here. Hmm... two doors leading to what I suspect was a bathroom and a bedroom. I knocked on the frilly pink door which had a 'do not disturb' sign and waited for a response. When no one came to open it, I let myself in. The room was large compared to what I imagined. It had two bookshelves, filled with books (what else), lined with a pink cabinet. There was even a medium size table and some chairs, probably for visitors, in the middle of the room. She must be a bookworm just like Lucy. I wonder if she writes stories too. Oh! There's a bedside table with lots of papers neatly piled up. I was awfully tempted to see what they were but then remembered last night's incident. _The forbidden book._ I shook my head at the thought and continued on with my mission. I made my way to the side of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder and slightly shook it. "Hey, wake up." I said to her in a calm voice. Her eyes opened halfway then closed again. "... Five more minutes." She muttered cuddling the panda stuff toy closer to her. I sighed and slightly shook her shoulder again, "Come on, Erza will get mad if you don't wake up soon and believe me you don't want to see her in that state." She squirmed and opened her eyes again then slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and began to yawn. This was already the second time I've seen her like this and yet I can't get over the kawaii factor she holds. "Good. Go get dress and come down." I turned to go as I felt a burning sensation on my cheeks. I reached downstairs and flopped on the couch right next to the still unconscious Happy.

"Did you manage to wake her up?" Lucy questioned me.

I nodded a yes, my gaze on the ceiling.

"Gray, Natsu, I'd like to talk to you two." Erza stood up and went outside. Natsu and I followed her without hesitation leaving the two girls and Happy inside the Pink Frilly House. Erza motioned us to come with her to the bridge located just across my house. When she had made sure that the three of us were alone, she took a deep breath and started "Master placed an order for the three of us yesterday."

"Is this about the sleepover last night?" Natsu asked.

Erza nodded then continued "Master will be sending the four of us to training camp to test out Elizabeth's skills. Lucy will stay here to distract Juvia. She's sure to follow of us if there are no distractions."

"Training camp?" Natsu and I both repeated.

"Yes, training camp. But it will be posed as a mission and will be strictly kept as a secret from Elizabeth, understood?"

We nodded in unison and exchanged looks "By testing her skills does this mean that we have to fight each other?" I questioned.

Erza nodded once and continued "And remember, not a word until the test is over."

"Understood."

* * *

After eating breakfast, the group went to the guild to start our _task._ The smell of beer filled the air, as it always is. I walked towards the request board and gave Erza the signal. She nodded and took Elizabeth with her and stood by my side. "As I've told you yesterday, this is the request board." Erza explained. I glanced at Elizabeth who was listening attentively. "From now on, you'll be in our team." Erza added. I huffed and grabbed the fraud request and began reading it.

"Hmm... This one's interesting." Wow. I sound pretty convincing. I'm a natural actor. "Help us. A water beast has been terrorizing our town's beach. Tourists and residents are terrified! 70,000 jewels reward to get rid of the beast."

Elizabeth's eyes brightened, "... Let's do that one..." I swear she sounds much more excited than how you picture her.

The plan was going pretty well (if I say so myself) when...

"Yo Gray!"

Sigh. It completely slipped my mind. I turned around to meet the silver-haired arrogant bastard "Lyon, go bother someone else." And by someone else I have a certain water mage in mind. Lyon gave a big grin and turned his attention to the one beside me. "Oh. A new guild member?" His grin disappeared quickly and a subtle smile replaced it. Erza nodded and walked away leaving me with Elizabeth and the visiting traveller. She wasn't really friendly with Lyon, not that I mind. He can be a real asshole sometimes.

"... H-hello. I-I'm Elizabeth." She greeted the other ice-mage. What? She's suddenly shy now? Why is she talking with the floor? Lyon smiled at her and respectfully gave a bow "I'm Lyon. It was nice meeting you, Elizabeth. Now if you two will excuse me..." Introductions were cut short when Juvia walked in. Lyon ran towards her then began his shameless act to woo the girl. I face palmed myself then turned to Elizabeth who was obviously disappointed at what she's seeing. I lightly pat her back then tried to console her"Don't worry. You can find someone much better than him." She gave me a confused look as if to say she had no idea what I was talking about. What a strange girl. She's obviously having a thing for Lyon and yet she wouldn't admit it. Wait. What? She likes Lyon?! She really is a strange one. Kinda koo-koo if you ask me. I looked at her, wondering what makes her tick. "You're a weird one aren't yah?" She turned to me with narrow eyes then averted her gaze from "... Pervert."

I retracted myself from the conversation and put on some clothes then got back to her. "Will you stop calling me a pervert?!" I demanded her. She shot me a look, her arms crossed and took a deep breath as if she was about to say something.

"... Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert." She blurted out, still maintaining her calm composure.

A nerve bulged on my forehead. That's it. That's the last straw. I am going to burst. I need to calm down before... "Emotionless, pink-obsessed, flat-chested weirdo girl!" Too late. I already lost my temper. The whole guild quieted down and turned to us. Elizabeth turned bright red. Is she about to cry? Damn it. Don't cry. Shit. Don't cry.

"H-hey! I-I didn't mean it. I..."

Flashes of light filled the place. Not a good sign.

And the next I knew, millions of shock waves coursed through my body. I yelped helplessly and felt myself passing... o...u...t...

* * *

Yey! Final examinations are finally over! :D I'm starting to work on Chapter 4, I'll be posting it tomorrow okie?! And please post a review!


	4. Snowflakes, Full moon and a Sweater

**Hello! As promised! Chapter 4 is done! :D Don't forget to post a review, kay? :) Love ya'll!**

**A Big shout out to Lolita Blush, xXLunaXx and Just another naruto fan! Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Also thank you for making this story on your fav and alert list, Ady Arsyad, Lolita Blush, Just another naruto fan, Aqua-Tranquility, Lunagorn, lucyglitter11**

**Thank you and love ya'all! :D Keep on rocking! ;)**

* * *

My... head... it hurts. I opened my eyes slowly; my vision was still a little blurry. What the-? I blinked twice to adjust my eyes to the surrounding.

"W-what happened?" I choked on my words. My voice sounded hoarse, my body was still trembling.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is glad you're awake! Juvia thought Gray-sama will be gone forever!" I heard Juvia said as she hugged me tightly, suffocating me.

"J-Juvia. I-I can't breathe!" I told her.

She instantly let me go and began to apoligize "Goume. Juvia is just so happy."

I blinked again, my eyesight finally clearing. I saw Juvia seating beside me, her face eyes filled with tears. I sighed and took pity on her. I just can't stand to see a girl cry. "Hey. Stop crying." I told her gently and wiped the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks.

"G-gray sama..." She muttered.

I put my hand away slowly and scanned the place. All the guild members were up on their seats with relief written all over their faces. Team Natsu (except for a certain purple-haired girl) and Juvia were all seating around me.

"How long was I out?" I asked the blonde who was busy wiping my face with a wet towel.

"About half an hour." She replied.

I groaned as I felt another headache coming.

"Gray-sama! What's wrong?!" Juvia panicked.

"I-It's nothing." I lied. I halted Lucy's hand and began to stand up.

"Gray! You idiot! Don't move around like that!" Natsu scolded.

I didn't listen to him and continued. I walked towards the culprit and stared down at her angrily. "Let's settle this outside... flat-chest." I emphasized the last words which made her twitch.

"... You're on... pervert." She accepted my challenge.

She settled her cup on the table and stood up. I led her outside the guild and took a stance. She calmly followed and stood away from me, almost half a block away.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!" I charged towards her and waved the ice mallet with all my might. I wasn't definitely backing down from a fight. And I certainly won't be taking easy on her. She leapt from the ground. I missed. I looked up and there was no sign of Elizabeth. Where did she go?

"Gray-sama! Look out!" I heard Juvia warn me.

I turned to look back but it was too late.

"Lightning kick!" She shouted.

Light surrounded her, and wit a split second I was kicked to oblivion. My back fell to the hard bricked ground. Much to my dismay, I felt another wave of tension flowing down in my body. "Arrgh!" I yelled painfully as the plight of current kept electrifying my worn out self.

"GRAY-SAMA!" I could faintly hear Juvia running towards me.

Regaining some strength I pushed her away. "This isn't over yet!" I shouted and quickly stood up on my feet.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!"

People started crowding but then quickly ran away as the ice continued to freeze everything that's in its path, charging towards Elizabeth. The girl charged back, gaining speed; Light emanating her.

_BOOOOSHHH!_

Lightning crashed with Ice; it certainly caused a commotion. The explosion echoed throughout Magnolia, the sound could've reached a person's ear within ten miles away. It was all over. People crowded the site again, this time probably wondering who the winner could be. The place was filled with cheers as I barely stood up. The once hard ice I summoned became soft snowflakes falling down from the sky, my vision was again blurred, but this time it was from a mist that covered the whole place. I saw a figure walking towards me; gracefully coming out from the cloud of mist, snowflakes adding a mystique to the situation.

"Elizabeth's the man!" I heard Elfman roared. The others cheered except for Juvia who was obviously disdained from the sight of Elizabeth. The purple-haired mage walked closer to me and extended a hand. "...That was a good fight." She said. I took her hand and nodded in response, my eyes on the ground. Then I noticed some dripping. Is that blood? I quickly grabbed the hand she was carefully hiding behind her back. She cringed and bit her lip looking away from me. Her fist that is still rolled into a ball was continuously bleeding. It was bleeding so much that blood covered the whole hand. "Damn it." I stripped the white polo I was wearing and began tearing it apart. I tied a piece of thick cloth (from my previous shirt) on her hand to stop the bleeding.

"Let's have Mirajane take a look at that." I told her.

Elizabeth didn't answer. She was still looking away from me. "... Call me a pervert another time." I joked and grabbed her arm that was not injured.

We went inside the guild, ignoring all the people yelling. "I love you Elizabeth!" "You go girl!" "Gray you're hot!" etc. etc.

"Mirajane. She's injured." I said to the silver-haired lady who welcomed us with a worried expression.

"Oh dear, let me see." Mirajane began examining her hand but then stopped to look at me.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow.

"You can let go of her now." Mirajane giggled motioning to my hand still holding Elizabeth's arm.

I let her go immediately and scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment "I-I'll just leave you guys now."

I glanced back at Mirajane who was still silly giggling to herself and to Elizabeth. I sighed and continued to walk, that clumsy girl. Not only was her hand injured and now she was red as beet.

"Gray-sama! Please let me help you clean your wounds." Juvia suddenly came bursting through the doors.

"N-no thanks. I-I can handle it myself." I declined.

Juvia looked at me with pleading eyes and began murmuring to herself. I let out a sigh once again and took a deep breath.

"A-alright."

Juvia brightened then quickly took out a towel and a basin filled with water. She began wiping my bare chest with it, constantly looking at me, blushing madly. I moved back slightly every now and then, and it wasn't because of the slight pain it caused. But it was of the fact that each time Juvia swabbed my body with the towel she became even more and more creepy than the usual.

"...Gray..."

T-That voice... I froze in my seat and hesitantly turned around.

"ERZA!"

Erza gave me a good smack on the head before choking my neck using her arm "You know quite well what our mission is supposed to be, right?!" she whispered to me.

"... I-I'm s-sorry..." I managed to reply.

Erza finally let me go. I flopped down on the wooden stool and savored the air that I was deprived of a couple of seconds ago.

"Sigh. What am I going to do with you guys?" Erza muttered like the older sister that she is and walked away.

I glanced back at Elizabeth and Mirajane then to Erza. I really have been a real moron. I should've just shut my damn mouth. Erza has been sticking out for us since the day we met, and I've been repaying her nothing but headaches. Sigh.

"Gray-sama? Are you alright?" Juvia snapped me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and muttered a thank you to her before I stood up and made my way to the lightning mage and took a seat beside her.

"Uhm. So, how's the hand?" I began.

"Oh, it's nothing serious. _She_'ll be fine." Mirajane looked at me with a stupid grin obviously stressing the word _she._

"Good." I said as I avoided eye contact and fixed my gaze on the side.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Mirajane smirked before walking away.

There was an awkward silence between us. She was obviously not a people person, and so was I. I stole a glance and find her looking down on the floor.

"... I'm sorry if I called you... pervert." She suddenly spoke up, still looking at the wooden boards beneath our feet.

"I'm sorry if I called you... you know... those things." I said to her in a quiet voice looking away from her.

There was yet another dead silence before I continued on with I was about to say. I took a deep breath and gathered all my courage. Okay. I'll just say it. Nothing to it right?

"I-I'll walk you home... If you'd like."

There, I finally said it. Elizabeth finally managed to look at me, confusion in her eyes.

"...Well... we are just neighbors." She said with another emotionless expression.

I'll take that as a yes.

The moon was bright and round. Silence. Complete silence. We walked side by side each other in silence. The town was also quiet, as if it had fallen into a deep slumber. It was quite different to what I was accustomed to. I mean, I was used to Happy ranting on and on about how Lucy was an old lady or something like that. Then Lucy being the hot-head that she is will smack the life out of the cat. Natsu and I would constantly argue with each other when Erza's not looking. Erza will still know about it and smack us on our heads and give us a _time out._ You could've just imagined how much chaos I have to deal with, with each passing day of my life. But this time, I feel serene. I haven't felt like this for a very long time.

"... Gray?" She suddenly called out.

I turned to look at her but then froze. I felt myself burning into the cold night. The moon was shining bright, making her skin glow, her onyx eyes digging deep into mine; her hair flowed graciously in the wind. I swallowed hard and tried to avert my gaze, but I just couldn't. She was just so... breathtaking.

"Y-yes?" I managed to reply.

"... Thank you for walking me back home." She said with a soft smile.

She smiled. Did I see that right? She smiled! The emotionless girl I just met yesterday, smiled! She's human!

"Hn." I huffed and gave her a smirk "You have emotions after all."

"... Don't push it."

I let out a hearty laugh and went on, probably not the best thing to do, but I did it anyway. "What? Next you'll tell me you DO have lady features?"

I could sense that she wasn't one to ride with jokes so I stopped with the teasing "Ha ha! I'm only kidding! You should smile more often." I told her.

The fume in her eyes subsided and she finally calmed down. She just gave a grunt and continued to walk.

"It shows your beauty even more." I thought out loud.

Shit. What did I just say? Did she hear me? I stopped to see what her reaction would be. Hmm... She's still walking so probably not. Whew.

Silence has consumed us yet again.

We were just a few feet away from her house when she turned around to talk to me once more.

"... Sorry about your shirt. I'll make it up to you." She said glancing at me then turning to her side, obviously avoiding to look at my nakedness. Yep. I'm once again just in my boxer shorts. I sighed and zipped back my pants.

"Don't worry about it." I said not looking at her, trying to hide my shame.

She fell silent.

The night was growing deeper so I decided it was time to separate ways (and by that I mean I have to go to sleep)

"We still have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night." I bid her farewell.

"... wait."

I turned around, obeyed her like a stray puppy and stood there waiting as she went inside the pink house. I still can't stand the weird aura of this house. It's pink and frilly for heaven's sake! I turned around so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore. I looked back at the moon. Something about tonight makes me happy for some reason, I just couldn't answer why. About a few minutes had passed when I heard the doorknob turn.

"... please take this." Elizabeth said as she handed me a hand-knitted excessively large blue sweater that could fit even Elfman or Gajeel.

I raised an eyebrow and took it from her. She must've known what I was about to ask because she already answered before I could've even utter a word.

"... to keep you warm." She told me and then turned to go but then stopped in her tracks.

"... good night, Gray."

I bid her BACK goodnight (because when she said it she had her back on me) and went to my own house. I flopped down on my bed, wearing the sweater she gave me and just stared at the ceiling mindlessly. Guess the new girl isn't as bad as I thought she'd be.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to post a review! :D It's much appreciated! **


	5. Train Troubles

Hallooo! As promised, here is chapter 5~!

* * *

The clock struck nine. Still no sign of Natsu or Elizabeth. I looked up to the sky. It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in sight. The city was crowded, folks busy carrying on with their daily routines. I took time to take a deep breath before giving Erza's things another heave. I still couldn't understand why she brought so much stuff. We're only going on a mission for three days and she's a reequip mage for crying out loud! Why she no reequip? Why bring ten boxes of weapons?! Arrgghh! I'm getting really frustrated over this!

"Put your back into it." Erza gave me a sly smile.

"Yeah. Yeah." I replied giving her things another pull.

Damn it.

"You made up with her yet?" She asked all of the sudden.

I glued my eyes on the heavy boxes and gave her a nod, hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions about last night. A faint joyful sound filled the air; I swear I just heard Erza laugh just now. I quickly turned to my side, but she had already stopped merry giggling to herself and was now putting on her serious face again.

"What?" She asked me.

I shook my head and looked away.

"Why'd you have to pack so much?!" I whined.

Erza shot me a look then folded her arms. "It's best to be prepared."

Yeah right. Best be prepared my foot!

"Hmph. Sure, you be prepared and I do all the work."

Erza whacked my chin so hard it caused me to fly across the road, face down. _Damn it._ I grunted and slowly stood up. I rubbed my aching head and frowned. Erza looked away, as if nothing happened. Sigh. When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut? I shook my head, better be moving along if I don't want to receive another flying fist from Titania. I looked around to see a long blue shaped bag right next to me. Must have missed that one. I figured it was one of Erza's so I put it with the rest of her things. The train station was still quiet, you could only see a few people scattered around the area. I checked the big timepiece located near the station. Nine fifteen. Still no Natsu and Elizabeth. What's keeping them? Then it hit me. Natsu... Elizabeth... Natsu won't get up earlier than me, except maybe for that one time. And Elizabeth? She sleeps all the time... Enough said. I groaned and turned to Erza, who was busy staring into space.

"Yo, Erza! Don't you think leaving Natsu to pick up Elizabeth isn't the best idea?"

"Don't worry about it." Erza replied.

I looked at her with suspicion. What is she getting at exactly? I could've just got her myself... She just lives beside me. I looked back at Erza and cocked my head. I've known her for a long time. I know she's a reliable person. I should just trust her decisions. Leaning my back on the stack of boxes I sighed and sat down with my arms crossed. I don't really mind waiting, but Lucy might find out... or even worse... Juvia. I shivered at the thought of her following me around. I shook my head. I don't need another migraine.

I was about to drift off to sleep when a familiar annoying voice chimed loudly in my ears.

"We're here!" Natsu shouted to us, waving a hand frantically in the air.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Finally! Wha-?"

Then something caught my eyes, a silver-haired bastard stupidly grinning beside Natsu.

"What the hell?! Why is Lyon here?!" I shouted furiously, darting my gaze towards the pink-haired excuse of a man.

Natsu crossed his arms, obviously pissed off too. "He followed us." He snorted giving Lyon a rotten look.

"Now, now Gray. Don't get your panties in a wad! Hahahaha" Lyon began.

Just the sound of his voice irritates me. I restrained myself for punching his face, Erza was looking and I just didn't want another mishap of mine from giving her any more trouble. I kept quiet and gritted my teeth. _Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts._ I tried to calm myself down.

"Where's Juvia?" I heard Lyon asked Erza in a sing-songy voice.

"She's not coming with us." Erza informed him.

"What?! And I made such an effort to come all the way here!" Lyon groaned.

Damn it. Stop talking Lyon! Stop talking or I am going to lose it! Stop talking! Think happy thoughts Gray. Think happy thoughts! Arrrrghh! I can't think of any happy thoughts! Then something came into my mind. Something that happened last night... Elizabeth's smile. Her warm smile that made me feel... weird. Very weird indeed.

"Gray? Are you alright?" someone said from behind.

My heart skipped a beat. I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head vigorously then turned to face reality.

"Y-yeah." I told her as naturally as possible.

She gave a nod then almost immediately gave her whole attention to Lyon. I followed her gaze and frowned. I know that I find Lyon really annoying but now I'm just furious to even see his face. Weird. It's as if I was... jealous. No. That can't be it. Why would I be jealous of Lyon? That dumbass.

"Hey! You gonna help me with these or are you just going to stand there all goo-goo eyes?" I interrupted her.

"...huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She replied her eyes still locked on Lyon.

"Hmph. Yeah, right. Carry these over to Erza." I instructed her.

She silently nodded and obliged, but her gaze was still fixed on the silver-haired ice mage. Irritated, I huffed and walked past her holding some heavy boxes. I walked towards Natsu, my head fuming.

"Oi! Put this with the rest!" I shouted in a very loud and pissed-off voice.

Natsu turned to me and snorted. "Hey. If this is about us being late, don't take it out on me. Elizabeth was the one at fault!"

I wasn't in a mood for talking so I just threw the box at him. Luckily he was able to catch it, I marched towards the pile of boxes again then continuously got one then throw them to Natsu.

"H-hey! Can you please take it slower?! A-! Damn it you bastard! That almost hit me!" I heard Natsu complained.

I didn't budge. I just continued throwing boxes at him, constantly eyeing a certain purple-haired mage. She was now with Lyon 'helping' him load some of our things on the train. She was blushing so hard that her whole face was red. Damn it. Damn it! I threw another box at Natsu.

"AHHH!"

I heard a clashing sound from behind. I froze, afraid of what I might see. I slowly turned around to find an unconscious Happy alongside with Natsu under a big wooden box. Erza shot me a look. Enough for me to run frantically towards Natsu and the exceed. I quickly moved the box away on top of them.

"Oi! Natsu! Wake up!" I ordered him, roughly shaking his shoulders.

"G-gray you idiot!" Natsu stuttered, still dizzy.

I dropped him back on the ground then stood up. Lyon was still with Elizabeth, as if unaware of what just happened. They continued talking to each other. Lyon was obviously flirting with her, and the girl seems to be enjoying it. I gritted my teeth and turned around.

"Hey! It's time to leave!" I shouted to them angrily and boarded the train.

* * *

The train ride was a long one. My butt was tired from seating. My ears tired from hearing Natsu gagging up. My eyes tired from watching the two _love birds_ talk and flirt with each other. I sighed, and gazed out the window. It will take another one and a half hour to get to our destination. I wanted so much to sleep but Natsu is so noisy and the other two made me sick that it prevented me from taking my eyes of them. Ironic isn't it? Erza began to stand up, dragging Natsu by the collar.

"Sigh. I'll take Natsu so that you three can somehow rest before we arrive." Erza said to us then walked away with Natsu.

"Well. I am a bit sleepy." Lyon yawned.

"A-anoh.. I'll seat beside Gray so that you can be more comfortable." Elizabeth offered.

"You sure?"

Elizabeth nodded quickly then immediately stood up and sat by me. "Thanks." Lyon muttered then smiled at her before drifting off to sleep. We sat there in awkward silence. I was still mad at her for some reason I couldn't comprehend myself so I'm really not into talking to her right now. I slumped myself back and began watching the view outside. I could sense that she was still staring at Lyon, which made me even more furious. I couldn't take it.

"Stop staring at him." I ordered her sternly.

She shifted on her seat to look at me, "...I-I wasn't staring at him." She denied in a whisper.

A nerve bulged on my forehead, "Yeah, right." I retorted rather coldly.

"I-I really wasn't."

I stopped myself from saying anything further. I was too much in rage to talk.

"...Natsu told me you were angry."

I crossed my arms then turned to the other side, facing away from her, still not saying anything.

"...I'm sorry for being late. I-I won't do it again." I heard her apologize in a somewhat pleading voice.

I still didn't say anything.

"... I know that this is my first mission and I should take it more seriously. Sorry for being a retard."

This time I turned to face her about to say something very clever in response but held myself back. Our eyes met, I found myself entranced with her dazzling onyx pair that I just dumbly stared into them. My anger suddenly subsided as I leaned closer to her... she smelled so sweet, like carnations in bloom. I leaned closer and closer, my eyes still locked on hers.

"...G-gray?" she suddenly spoke up.

I fumbled back then turned away. My heart was racing. I didn't know what got over me. What the hell did I just do? I could really feel myself burning with a tingly and disturbing sensation in my stomach. In just a matter of seconds... I might've... geez! _Gray, pull yourself together!_I made myself busy again by watching the scenery outside. Afraid of doing something stupid again, I kept myself away from her as far as I could. Damn it. I still can't believe I attempted to do that kind of thing. We've only just met a few days ago. I barely knew her! But then Her smiling face from last night struck my thoughts again. I shook my head and concentrated on the view outside, completely ignoring her. Then I was reminded how her onyx eyes shined and how her soft lips seemed really attractive that I... argggh! Damn it! I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Maybe a nice long nap might take her out of my mind.

* * *

I've already started with chapter 6, so if this Fanfic gets at least five more reviews, I'll finish it by tomorrow and it will be posted by tomorrow too! Hihihi :D


	6. Self Control

I finally updated! After 1 month! Geez! Hopefully I would it won't take another month to post chapter 7 -_- huhuhu Anyhoo, please enjoy Chapter 6 and don't forget to post a review! :D

* * *

_Ugh. Geez. What time is it? _

I adjusted myself to be more comfortable but felt something on my shoulder. Forcing my eyes open, I slightly turned my head to look. Crap. I gaped my mouth to say something but then closed it again. I wanted to stood up and get the hell out of here but I JUST couldn't. She was snuggling me, holding my right arm while her head was pleasantly nestled on my shoulder. I tried to squirm my way out but each time I did, she just snuggled closer. Blood rushed through my face, I felt hot. Very hot. I tried yet again to struggle free, but she gripped my arm tighter and cornered me to the edge. I breathed slowly trying to calm myself down. In my mind, I debated whether or not to wake her up. A large part of me says "yes", though at the back of my mind... sigh. Giving up at the thought, I sat quietly and placed my free elbow on the window pane. I felt her moved slightly, probably adjusting herself to be in a better position. Her warm breath made me all jumpy inside. I drifted my thoughts to another, trying so hard to brush off the feeling.

"...pink... panda." I heard her mutter under her breath. I looked back, but she was still asleep.

Sigh. She's such a child. A weird child might I add. I carefully brushed off a few strands of hair out of her face, unconsciously smiling to myself.

"Gray? What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Lyon smirking. I stiffened, randomly looking sideways then back to him in a continuous manner. This is weird, it's as if I've been found red-handed for a crime I had just committed.

"T-This is not! I mean.. Ah! W-wait!" I started stuttering.

Lyon just stared at me with a you've-just-been-found-out-bro kind of face. What the hell is that suppose to mean?!

"Argh! Damn it! Just wake up already!" I shouted struggling free.

"...five more minutes." Elizabeth replied in a sleepy voice snuggling even more.

"E-Elizabeth stop that!" I ordered her.

"...hmm..."

She just went back to sleep! Ahhh! Wake up! Wake up! I tried to get my arm loose from her grip. Lyon had been silently laughing in his seat. Obviously amused by what he's seeing. I could also sense that every passenger in the train had been looking in our direction for quite some time now. Probably because of me shouting frantically like it was my last day on earth.

"Elizabeth! Wake up already!"

"To all the passengers, we will be arriving at Gardenia in five minutes." The conductor announced, briefly grabbing my attention.

I turned back to the supposedly sleeping girl awhile ago to find her gone from her position and was now sitting with Lyon. She's just sitting there... with a blank expression on her face, as if nothing happened. What. The. Hell. I tried myself to be calm, though I find that task rather impossible as of the moment. I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fist, ready for a rampage. I was about to tell her it was rude to sleep on other people's shoulder and wake up without even saying a word, when Erza came in dragging a worn out Natsu by the collar. ... He looks so... broken. Must be from all that vomiting he went through. ... I kinda feel sorry for him.

"Gray, you'll be in charge of Natsu." Erza ordered. "Lyon, Elizabeth and I will take care of our things."

The train came to a full stop; Erza along with the other two went on first, leaving me and Natsu. The dragon slayer laid down on the seat across me, noisily pouring out his sorrows into the cushion. Sigh. Why am I stuck with this idiot?

"Hey. Get up." I wearily told him.

Natsu turned to his side to face me, grief written all over his face. "B-baka. I would if I could."

I rolled my eyes and slouched down in my seat. I sighed deeply as I looked out the window. Gardenia sure is packed with people this time of the day. The place is so boisterous, lots of people rushing back in fort with baskets and such. Perhaps they're preparing for a festival? Yeah, that might be it. The wonders of the great city somewhat relieved me of my growing concern. I looked back to Natsu and decided to just carry the pathetic idiot out of the train. I stood up and placed him across my shoulder, he's A LOT heavier than he looks. Damn it. If Lucy was here, she'd be the one in charge of Natsu and will most likely call a celestial guardian to aid her. Hmm... Maybe if I could summon an ice wheelbarrow then this won't be so troublesome.

"Gray! What took you so long?" Lyon greeted me with an arrogant smile as I came out of the train.

I just gave a grunt and walked towards him. "Where's Erza?"

"She went ahead with Elizabeth. She just told me to meet them at the town's beach." He replied.

"Hmph. Great." I whispered to myself. I placed Natsu down on a crate and stretched sideways.

"Oh! Almost forgot. Natsu, drink this. Elizabeth told me to give it to you." Lyon said as he shuffled through his pockets to pull out a small vial. I took it from him and began examining it. I've never seen any medicine the likes of this one. Did she make this on her own? I unscrewed the cap and gave it Natsu. He took a sip from it and soon the color of his face returned to normal.

"Woah! This is awesome. I feel so much better." Natsu exclaimed, chugging down the remaining contents of the vial.

"Heh. She's really something isn't she?" Lyon remarked.

I gave him a rotten look "Whatever." I huffed. "Let's get going."

Lyon turned to look at me "Heh. You're in a bad mood."

Losing all my self control, I threw a punch at him. Must've been hard cause he flew right across the station causing quite a commotion.

* * *

As expected, the beach was deserted, as if isolated from the rest of the town. Gramps probably notified Gardenia to have this place abandoned for awhile. I quickly spotted a cabin house conveniently located near the coastline. That must be the place where we'll be staying. I called back to the other two lagging behind me and pointed towards the cabin.

"We're here." I announced as I waltz in the small house.

There was a shroud of awkwardness, before I spoke again. "What's up?"

Erza just stood there with her arms crossed. Her face was beyond comprehension, if looks could kill… no. Scratch that. Her eyes alone would send you to hell! I raised an eyebrow and decided to ask the other girl for more information.

"Hey, Eliza-… ?!"

I-I'm dreaming! Yeah, that's just it! I'm dreaming! My eyes began to twitch as my mouth hanged wide open. I quickly smacked myself left then right in a continuous manner. Shit. No matter how hard I slapped myself awake… she's still here. Juvia is here sitting next to Elizabeth. The confused lightning mage stared at me with a somewhat freaked out expression. Juvia on the other hand shyly gazed on the floor. I stood there looking like a complete idiot, wide eyed & stuttering to myself. Erza stormed out of the cabin dragging me in the process. She slammed the door and continued dragging me. Erza made sure we were out of earshot and finally let me go.

"That girl….." She let out a deep sigh. "She's starting to get on my nerves…"

Still in shock, I just stared down at her with a blank face. My legs gave away and I landed face down on the beach. "Oi, get up!" Erza ordered me. "Aish.. wasshh.. ughhh.." was my only response. Damn it. Why the hell is Juvia here? This will ruin the whole plan! What if Elizabeth suspects something? Arrrgghhh! Damn it!

"dha..mn… issh…" I cursed under my breath (did I mention my mouth was full of sand? Yeah? No? well, then. Consider yourself informed.)

Erza impatiently yanked me up. I spat out some sand and weakly positioned myself in a sitting position. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them then cradled myself like a retard. But then something struck me. Lyon was also here. I quickly stood up and grab Erza's shoulder. "LYON! BWAHAHAHA! THAT BASTARD IS HERE! HAHAHAHA!" I maniacally roared in laughter. Erza smacked me hard, multiple of times if I may add, left then right.. left the right… left then right… I lost count.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Erza yelled.

Trying my best to calm down I coughed out something stuck in my throat and began explaining my plan to her. "Lyon should be enough to distract Juvia." I told her.

Erza held out her head and tapped her chin. "You're right…" she commented then turned to look at me. "But I'm not taking any chances. You stay here with Elizabeth. I'll take Juvia and Lyon in town."

I froze, "W-wait! J-just the t-two of us?"

Erza nodded "Yes. Natsu will be going with us since I assigned him to have the preparations ready for tomorrow's test."

"NO! Let me do the preparations!" I tried to get my way. I am a guy after all. And she's a girl, a girl that I almost tried to kiss! If she hadn't spoken up, who knows what I might've done?! I could feel my body tense, the heat burning into the cold night.

Erza gave me a look to say that her decision was final. I sighed and gave up, faintly nodding my head to inform her that I understood everything. "Good." She told me and then started to walk away. I weakly followed her back to the cabin. Erza explained everything to everyone while I brood in a corner.

"Alright. Let's go. Natsu, I trust that you will have the _supplies_ ready by tomorrow." Erza said and took her leave.

Soon after, Natsu followed leaving the two of us. I completely ignored her, still sitting in my corner… wallowing in frustration.

"Umm.. Gray?" she tried to tap my shoulder but I quickly evaded.

"H-hey! W-we have a big day ahead of us! S-so l-let's call it a night right? Ha ha ha!" I nervously stuttered, scratching the back of my head.

I laid out the futons very very very far away from each other. "H-here! You take this side and I'll stay on that side!" I told her. She first gave me a confused look, but then stood up, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went to the other side of the cabin. I did the same and immediately laid down facing away from her.

I woke up in the middle of the night, the loud howling of the wind and the hard patter of the rain informed me of the storm commencing. Thunders roared angrily, cold air nipping under my nose. I stood up to grab an extra blanket. As I made my way across the dark room I spotted something rather unusual in a corner, I tried to take a closer look. Lightning struck whilst a loud thump of thunder echoed causing me to scream my pants off of what I just saw.

"G-g-g-ghooooooooosssst!" I scrambled down on the floor.

The so-called ghost just sat there motionless despite my _manly _screaming.

"D-d-don't c-c-c-come near me!" I screamed louder. I continued my childish rampage, kicking and screaming until I realized something. Where the hell is Elizabeth? I faintly heard someone crying regardless of the loud thunder and howling of the wind. Was it the ghost? Gathering all my strength I stood up and approached _the ghost_.

"Uhhh?"

Another lightning struck the night sky with an accompanying thunder shedding some light into the room making me realize my stupid accusation of the said ghoul. I grabbed the blanket covering the _ghost_ and found her silently crying with her hands covering her ears, her knees up to her chest. From the looks of it, the storm will still be going at it throughout the night. I sighed and sat beside her. There was yet another loud bang of thunder, this time; she let out a piercing cry even more so covering her ears.

"You're a lightning mage and you're telling me you're afraid of thunder?" I spoke in a soft voice.

She didn't respond, she kept quivering and crying and it somehow made my heart cringed. I swallowed hard before making a move. I placed my hands around her and hugged her tightly, whispering comforting words in her ear. "It's going to be alright." I told her gently, patting her head which was rested on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here. Don't worry." I told her over and over again.

She weakly turned to me, our faces barely three inches apart. I felt the heat rushing through my cheeks. _Self control, Gray. Self control._ She stared at me with her onyx eyes, still cloudy from all the crying. "…. Thank you." She told me, slightly giving me a glimpse of her genuine smile.

The storm finally subsided, yet she is still right here beside me harmoniously sleeping. I gazed at her, silently admiring her beauty. I couldn't bare myself to let her go. Something inside of me wanted to hold onto her and never let go. I just… couldn't resist. Slowly, I placed my lips on her forehead, giving her a soft kiss. I sighed to myself, aware of my growing infatuation. So much for self control.


End file.
